User blog:MAZEKA/A Quick Explanation
Well this is a blog I've been putting of for a while, but chances are the stuff I'd like to include here won't be completed for a long time, so I'll put that in a follow-up blog at a later point. Anyway, the purpose of this blog is to acknowledge my recent inactivity and what you can expect to see from me in the coming months. This year, as I'm sure you've noticed, my activity has been... well... there hasn't really been much activity from me. This is mainly down to an increase in quantity and difficulty of schoolwork and a lack of drive when it came to writing in the little free time I had. I did say in my previous blog that I'd be taking some time of, though I intended for this break from activity to have ended by July if not sooner. Unfortunately, I've spent this summer holiday (which would have given me the time I needed to get back to writing) moving house. Though by moving house I mean moving into a house we've had for years and out of a house we've been allowed to live in due to my dad's job, it's still been non-stop clearing and sorting - trying to fit two houses worth of stuff into one cottage. Most of my holiday so far has been going back and forth trying to get everything sorted, and between doing that I just haven't felt like writing. However, we're just about finished with that now and there's still a few weeks of the holiday left in which I intend to try and get my current stories finished. But before I do that I do have more pressing commitments, such as an episode of Nothing to Lose that I'm writing and my collab with Jaggedthorn, so if you don't actually see any new pages published by me, it's because I'm working on these. If my activity does pick up over the next few weeks, I'm afraid it will probably drop again in the Autumn, as I'm now living further away from my school and the timetable's been changed so the school day is now longer and I have mock exams coming up... in short I'll have less time and enthusiasm for writing, though I'll try to at least check in regularly and post the occasional MOC. Speaking of which; the other things I wanted to include in this blog were some MOCs. Though I haven't been MOCing much lately (due to moving house and a lack of inspiration), I do have a few ideas for some G2 MOCs which I'll start work on in the near future, once I finish my entry to the Makuta Building Contest (which I'll also post here once completed). Finally, I've been thinking of changing my username for a while now. Why? Because I put very little thought into my current one and think I need something a little more unique. What will I be changing it to? My new name shall be ViridtheDragon. Why? Because Virid is my self-MOC, I need something more general than just 'Virid' and I like dragons. So yeah... thoughts on any of any of the above are appreciated. Also, thanks for reading, I only planned for this to be a few lines long, but ended up rambling on a bit. Congrats on making it this far. Category:Blog posts